The Start
by wishiwasalice
Summary: Sequel to 'Gossip Twilight'. Blair and Chuck are now vampires but can their love survive? How will Serena react to losing her best friend?
1. Taking Chances

**Previously… **

But then pain seized me again. I yelled out and felt coldness. I yelped. After all the heat and blaze this was alien. Soothing noises echoed clearer and clearer in my head. Snatched whispers and murmurs filtered to my mind. I tried to speak and move my mouth but it didn't respond. Another wave of pain hit me hard and the coldness disappeared rapidly. I struggled to find the cold again but I blacked out into the fiery darkness…

**Three years later…**

_Gossip Girl here. It's been three years since Queen B and C disappeared for good. Fake sightings and dodgy photos have swamped the gossipers amongst you but still no sign of them anywhere. Have they vanished off the face of the earth? Or are they hiding in France with their love child? I know which rumour I prefer. _

_You know you love me, Gossip Girl_

**Blair's POV**

'Are you ready yet? I want to go,' Nessie's impatient voice yelled though the large house. I heard Emmett laugh loudly in the lounge as he waited with Jacob, Rose and Nessie. The rest of the Cullens lived separately from us. We would be visiting them soon, if I could survive today. Nessie's voice again shouted to me to hurry up. I sighed and tugged at my hair one last time. It was as perfect as it would ever be.

My golden eyes raked over my whole body thoughtfully. My pale fingers lightly touched my cold hard arms. My Gucci black trousers fitted smugly against my perfect legs and my white blouse shaped my chest great. Any girl in the world would die for this body. But the one part I loved the most was my eyes. At the moment they were butterscotch gold that danced in the sunlight but when I was thirsty they turned a menacing black, the darkest black I had ever known. They were so different to my dull brown human eyes, these ones were gorgeous. I smiled and the goldenness danced even more. But would they still be gold this evening?

'Blair if I have to come up there,' Nessie voice rang up the house. I sighed once more; I couldn't stall forever, it was time to go.

I ran at vampire speed down the old stairs Esme had lovingly restored when we had arrived. My hands briefly traced the light pine wood before I nearly flew into Jacob. He held me carefully.

'Careful Blair. Just because you'll a vampire doesn't mean you can't fall,' he winked at me. Emmett laughed.

'I'll tell you all the times Bella fell. There was this one occasion…' he started.

'We don't have time,' Nessie cut off her uncle ,' we need to go, now,' she looked at me as though I was the one making time move faster.

'Come on then. Get in the car,' Emmett said huffily.

With Nessie becoming a general in her sleep over night we were soon zooming down the highway to our stop. Emmett was driving the off road Jeep with Jacob in the front with him. Nessie, Rose and I were sitting on the back with the windows down the full way. My dark curls bopped in front of my face so I tied my long hair back. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad, I could do this.

'So what's the plan again,' Nessie asked pleasantly as the wind whipped her brown curls back. I rolled my eyes. I knew the plan; we had been going over it for days now.

'Nessie is this really needed?' I asked tiredly.

'Yes it is needed Blair. Unless you wanted to be responsible for an innocent human's death,' Rosalie shot back sharply.

I glared at her. I didn't want to be reminded that I could kill someone, someone with a family and a job and a future.

'We don't want a repeat of last time you came in contact with humans,' Jacob said from the front passenger seat.

I flinched. Why are they bringing that up? They know I hate myself for killing that hiker. It had happened just over a year ago; I had been hunting with Emmett, Jacob (in wolf form) and Rosalie. I let my mind slip back to then:

'_Come on Blair, stop being a snob about these things,' Emmett had called, his hands filled with mud._

_I screwed up my nose, it stank. Thick brown glop oozed from between his huge pale hands. I turned my back from him. I might not still live in New York but I still had standards and touching mud was one of them. _

'_Emmett, leave her alone,' Rosalie said harshly to her husband. She was drawing a detailed map of the surrounding area with Jacob with lines showing the movement of animals. I crouched over to them and placed my head on the brown hairy wolf. Jacob eagerly licked my face; gross. He was worse than Emmett. _

'_So a herd of deer typically resides over there,' Rose gestured between the trees, 'hopefully they'll be close by now.'_

'_Deer,' Emmett moaned, 'Is that the best there is in this place?' _

'_If there was anything better do you think I'll be here,' Rosalie said shortly. _

'_Good point, babe. Race you there wolf boy,' he called back to Jacob as he jumped over a tree trunk. Jacob howled and tore manically after the vampire. Rose just shook her head and we both ran after them. I loved running. _

_The boys were crouching to the side of a small clearing where 10 deer were eating. _

'_Ready?' Rose whispered._

'_Last one in has to eat kiss Edward's feet,' Emmett yelled as he flew in to the pack. I laughed as positioned myself to join him when I caught a whiff of something. Something far better than human…_

_Instantly I was running quickly from the stinking deer and was following the scent of the most delicious aroma I had ever smelt. Behind me I could hear the shouts and calls of Rose, Emmett and Jacob but I ignore them. Nothing was getting in my way. I tore though the useless bushes and undergrowth, I needed that smell. That's when I saw it, a hiker holding his map upside down, obviously lost. His back was turned from me and that was all I needed. Feeling the others catching up with me I leaped though the air gracefully towards the red of the hiker's raincoat…_

'Blair, Blair, Blair! Are you listening to me?' Nessie said annoyed.

I blinked startled. 'Sorry,' I muttered, 'I was thinking,'

At that Nessie rolled her eyes.

'Stop thinking and listen to me,' she said glaring at me comically. I fought back the urge to laugh.

'Tell me the plan one more time; don't look at me like that! You know my dad will keep me from Jake if he finds out that I didn't do exactly what he said to do,' she put her hand on my cheek and showed me a memory of Edward forbidding her to see Jake for some reason or another. Nessie face was full of tears as she shouted furiously at her father.

'Sometimes I think Edward overreacts,' I muttered darkly.

'Blair, has it really taken you three years to work that out?' Emmett asked smiling.

'Stop trying to get out of it,' Nessie said angrily.

'Fine, we're going to arrive at the service station. Jacob, Rose and Emmett are going to wait by the car while you and me go inside and buy some snacks. I'm paying for them with the human less than a metre away,' I repressed a shudder; I wasn't messing up this time, 'if I do 'mess up' then you'll scream, signalling Emmett and Jacob to burst in and rip me from the human. Then you and Rose will tidy up the mess while the boys try and calm me down. Once that's done we'll drive away and hopefully no one will ever know it was us.' I finished.

'But try not to kill the person. Rose and I don't want to spend all our day cleaning up blood,' Nessie whimpered.

'I'll try my best,' I whispered, a sudden feeling of nerves gripping my body tightly.

Nessie glanced at me for a long moment then decided there wasn't anything else she could do. I stared out of the window. We were moving south with the scenery slowly changing but the cloud above stayed the same thick blanket of grey.

Our destination was a run down service station about 200 miles from our current home. We had decided here because of the distance between it and our home in case I mucked up and because it was usually deserted. Today was no exception and thankfully the petrol pumps were clear from any other vehicles. Emmett drove slowly into the dusty sand and parked carefully by a pump but also with a clear exit.

'Come on let's go,' Nessie murmured softly taking my hand.

A bell rang shrilly above the door as we entered the run down gas station. An old woman looked excitedly from her magazine and gasped noisily. Her dull grey eyes took in our alarming beauty and top designer clothes. Greedily she gazed longingly at Nessie and me as we walked silently to the sweets. I grabbed randomly at multi coloured bags and bars. Though it was impossible for my heart to beat I pictured it as drumming as though I was a human still. Nessie eyed me wearily; she didn't want to drag me off this woman's dead caress.

'Just remember not to breathe if she comes too close,' she whispered supportably.

I nodded confidently and took a deep breath pointlessly. I could do this. I strode over to the elderly woman. I half threw the sweets and money down on the battered counter that had seen better days. The woman's eyes widen at the sight of money' obviously customers were rare around here. In her rush to attend to a customer she dropped by money on the floor. Quickly she dashed around the other side and bend down just as I did. Suddenly I realised her head was only a couple of inches from mine. My eyes grew wide as I took in her pulsing neck mere seconds from my razor sharp teeth. I could just imagine the flow off her scarlet blood as it rushed though my mouth; the taste which would be 100 times better than lousy animal's blood. The memory of the hiker's blood was strong in my mind. Venom flowed into my mouth, willing to be released. But then some faded conscience hit me. I should let her live. This dreary woman had done nothing wrong. I wouldn't disappoint my family again. Straightening up I shoved the change onto the counter as the woman got up. She smiled hesitantly at me. I snatched up our bag of useless trinkets and nearly ran out of the shop. I ran into the car without looking back in case I decided to go back in. The others hurried in quickly and we drove off leaving dust flying in our wake.

'You did it!' Nessie screamed in my ear overjoyed. Emmett and Jacob grinned from the front as I collapsed on to the seat. Even Rosalie was smiling brightly. I had been in an enclosed space with a human and hadn't killed them. I felt on top of the world.

'Come on let's get back to the others to tell them the good news. Maybe you'll be able to come out more now you can control your thirst,' Jacob said happily.

'Chuck will be there,' Nessie smiled.

Chuck.

I hadn't seen him in ages. When we were first changed we both had been too violent with the crazing for blood to act normal so the Cullens had spilt us up so we didn't fight and kill each other by mistake. I had stayed with Nessie, Jacob, Emmett and Rose while Chuck lived with the rest of the Cullens. The last time I had seen him had been seven months ago. I shuddered inwardly at the memory. Chuck had completely ignored me even though his eyes were gold. He left after only an hour with Edward and Jasper and on the way back to home had nearly slaughtered a hen night party. Chuck just wasn't safe to be with. I sighed; I hoped the last seven months had changed him. Maybe he had matured and wasn't trying to murdered innocent people anymore.

'Alice says he's all right now,' Nessie said, 'not as good as you, but he's getting there. Everyone's different.'

'I know, it's just… well… do you think we'll feel the same way as we did before,' I spoke my darkest fear to Nessie. The boys upfront took the hint and turned the radio on loud and started singing nosily to current songs. Nessie bit her lip in thought.

'You should… I mean I don't know any couples who both were changed at the same time… but my mum felt the same way about dad after she was changed,' she looked at me helpfully, 'it will probably be like three years ago,' Nessie smiled dazzlingly trying to cheer me up.

'Yeah, it will be like old times,' I smiled back at her.

The car sped silently along the deserted roads bringing me closer to my former love.

**AN: Hey guys. Do you like it? **

**I left the long gap because the newborn stage wouldn't have been that interesting so skipping a few years until they were semi-in-control of their thirst was better for the story. **

**Oh and the name. The Start is a song by amazing artist Meghan Tonjes and I love it. I thought it kinda had some meaning to the story as it is the start of B and C's vampire's lives. Do people like it? If it sucks I'll change it. **

**Love you all xoxo**


	2. Closer To Love

_Gossip Girl here. Did anyone else notice S carrying that horrible folder around Bendal's? My spies tell me that at one point a photo dropped out of it. And you guess it, it was B and S. Come on girl, it's been three years. If she missed you B would have called; unless she was too busy making another love child with C._

_You know you love me, Gossip Girl. _

**Serena's POV**

I shoved the folder down on my bed as my phone beeped. I snapped it open only to be greeted by another Gossip Girl message about me and my obsession with Blair. I tossed my phone away. I wasn't sad; I just missed my best friend. Who hadn't called in three years. I kicked off my Chanel stilettos gratefully as my eyes raked over the folder. Maybe I was being obsessive about B but it was nearing the day that she left and I becoming sentimental.

A timid knock sound at my door.

'Come in,' I lazily called. The door opened slightly and Eric dithered on the doorway.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'Yes, come here,' I said warmly. I placed the old photos back in the box and made roomed for my brother.

'Looking forward to Harvard?' I asked politely. Eric had of course finished St Jude's with flying colours and had been eagerly accepted to Harvard by early admission.

'Yeah, I can't wait,' he answered, 'are you ready to go back to Brown?'

'Nearly, I've been busy with other things,' I looked down at the folder.

Eric nervously sat down and toyed with the end of a photo. He gazed sadly at it.

'Serena, don't you think you're taking it a bit too far? It's been years,' he said.

I glared at him. Eric was meant to be on my side. Everyone else thought I was mad to still be missing Blair and looking at these photos. The gossip was her and Chuck were in France with their infant child but new whispers were saying she was dead. But this was Blair, she couldn't be dead. I just knew she was in the USA, somewhere.

'Haven't you ever had a feeling that you know something is out there?' I asked staring away from Eric.

'No,' he replied, uncertain where this conversation was going, do you mean like aliens?'

'I meant Blair and Chuck,' I said back.

Eric paused. 'I don't think that's possible,' he said softly.

'But… I know they're there… somewhere. I'll find them some day,'

'Serena,' Eric said tenderly, laying a hand on my shoulder, 'Blair and Chuck aren't coming back. They're gone. You can't bring home, you don't know where they are anyways,'

'What so you think they're dead?!' I shouted at him, knocking off his touch.

Eric looked extremely embarrassed by my remark. He shifted guilty on the bed.

'No… what I mean… no-one's seen them in ages….' He trailed off not looking at me.

'Get out,' I said sternly.

Eric needed no other invitation he leaped out of my bedroom only calling back a feeble 'good luck in Brown' in his wake. I collapsed on the bed. Now the last person I could trust thought I was mad just like everyone else. I selected one of the photos that had dropped from the folder as Eric left. It was of Blair, Chuck, Nate and me on our first day of elementary school. I smiled ruefully at the picture. We were linking arms with big grins on our faces thinking we would be friends forever. But I was the only one left. Nate had tried to keep in contact but after my depression in senior year he had basically cut me off like the rest of the world. People kept saying 'get over her', 'she's having a great time so you should too', 'make new friends' and 'I'll make it better'. In a world of bitchiness and gossip no-one could see why I mourn my best friends' departure and now the story was that they were dead.

I shuddered inwardly. I knew B and Chuck weren't dead and I was going to prove it. I just needed a lead to guide me to them. That's it! I jumped up excitedly. I wouldn't go back to Brown where all the boys tried lamely to take me to bed and the girls spoke in fake politeness while bitching behind my back, I would become a master detective like Sherlock Holmes.

'Don't worry B,' I whispered breathlessly, 'I'm going to find you,'

**Chuck's POV**

'Are you trying to sleep again? It won't work,' Alice's sing-song voice sang joyfully.

_Rule Number 1 of being a Vampire: Don't try and pretend to be human, everyone will think you are weirder than you already are. _

I snapped open my gold eyes and glared at her. Can't she see I was trying to relax?

'You should be happy; Blair's coming,' Alice sat gracefully on my bed despite my hostile tension.

'Blair's coming,' I gasped. What? When was this decided?

Alice giggled and sat down next to me. 'Yep she's coming with the others. Though you probably won't care much for them once you see Blair,'

I stared unblinking at the pixie. Why was she so happy?

'I'm not moving,' I muttered angrily. I wasn't prepared for this.

Alice's face dropped instantly. 'Come on, it'll be fun. I know,' she tapped her head knowingly; stupid psychic and her all knowing knowledge.

'I don't think so,' I murmured, 'I was pretty horrible last time. I… I don't want to see her,' I turned away form her, angry at being surprised like this.

Alice huffed again and then went still. I tensed while I waited for her vision. I hoped I would be horrible and mean and… who was I kidding? I want to see Blair.

'That's better,' Alice sang softly in my ear, 'it's going to be perfect! Just go with the flow,' and with that she danced out of the room happily leaving me confused. What was that meant to mean? 'Go with the flow?' Damn pixie.

_Rule Number 2 of being a Vampire: Don't become friends with a Seer who never tells you the full picture of her visions and leaves you more confused than before._

I grudgingly stood up and stretched. There was no need; I could stand for hours and not feel the need to move but it made me feel human. Did I love her still? I knew I had acted like a bastard last time but I had changed, hadn't I? But if Blair was coming that meant Nessie, who had a human heart and blood flowing in her veins would be here also.

Immediately Edward was at my door obviously just having heard my thoughts.

'Hunting?' he asked casually like just appearing at my door the minute I think of Nessie's blood was a chance. Though I nodded at his question anyways.

_Rule Number 3 of being a Vampire: Don't take stupid risks about the safety of humans or hybrids. Especially when you live with their mind-reading, over-protective father. _

I followed Edward to the ground floor. In the kitchen Esme and Bella were cooking lasagne from a recipe from Bella's human's days. Alice was decorating the lounge with huge balloons and banners while Carlisle and Jasper looked on in despair.

'Alice, is this a $250 balloon?' Carlisle asked staring in disbelief at a price tag.

'Yes, only the best for my family,' and with that she hung the gigantic balloon above Edward's grand piano.

Edward shook his head at his sister then continued to the back door. Jasper left his wife to decorate then house with high-priced decorations and joined us.

'Excited?' Jasper asked as suddenly a bolt of excitement hit me. I glared at him.

'Stop playing with my emotions,' I growled jumping over a fallen tree.

'But…' I let my mind wonder to a vision of my harming Nessie. Edward flinched.

'We'll stop you if you lose control,' he said confidently.

'Thanks,' I mumbled. I hated being the weak one.

'Come on, Carlisle said he saw some deer over by the river,' Edward said.

'$100 says I can catch one faster than you,' Jasper whispered.

'Deal,' I said sprinting to where Edward had pointed.

Deer weren't the best but they were in plentiful supply around here. I pounced on a one facing away from me. I sank my teeth eagerly into its warm body and drank the soothing blood. It didn't taste that good but it'll do. I glanced around to Jasper and saw him glaring at me. So I had won; good. If I needed a conversation starter with Blair I could use this. But only if I was desperate.

'I'll pay you when we get back,' Jasper muttered irritated as I smirked.

We stayed out and hunted more so we could be sure I won't leap on Nessie. It also distracted my mind from Blair and having Jasper there meant I was never nervous about her. Only when the sun was setting did I remember I was going to have to be alone with her. Panic quickly set in before Jasper displaced it.

'Chuck it will be fine. Do you think Alice would let them come if anything bad was going to happen?' Jasper asked me. Yeah, nothing was going to happen now but the future could change.

'You'll be fine,' Edward said as he read my mind. God I loathe that, he laughed, 'If you don't want to see everyone then go to your room. Blair can come up later on her own,'

That didn't sound too bad. I was nervous about Nessie and her blood so maybe waiting in my room would be good. And I won't have to put up with all their sickening sweet smiles and the awkward leaving to go somewhere alone.

'Yeah, I'll do that,' I said.

'Good, that's settled. Race you back. $250 says you'll lose,' Jasper was all ready sprinting off and I ran after him. I hate losing.

_Rule Number 4 of being a Vampire: Always make bets with your brothers particularly when you know you'll win. _

Back at the house and after collecting my $350 from Jasper I climbed up the stairs to my fourth story bedroom. Esme had painted and decorated it for me and I actually liked it. The walls were a light blue except one wall that was all glass with a royal blue carpet. A walk in closet and a bathroom were on the right of the room. But I ignored them for my eyes were on the centre of the room. For there taking centre stage was a large double bed. I sat down dizzily and waited stilly for Blair to arrive.

After an hour I heard the distant sound of an expensive car growling up the long driveway. Blair. What the hell do I do? Go downstairs and play 'happy families', strip naked for her or dither like an idiot? I mentally asked wondered if I could get to Alice quickly to find the answer but the car stopped and four doors opened in quick secession. Too late.

Though the floors I could hear the Cullen's greeting each other again. Blair's voice was easily identified and I listened hungrily to her conversations.

'… I know. I couldn't believe it. I thought I wouldn't be able to do it,' she said happily.

'We had every faith in you,' Esme lovingly answered.

I could just see Blair's smile, her full red lips… I shook my head; concentrate.

'Where's Chuck?' Blair asked innocently. Alice giggled in the background.

'He's in his room,' Edward replied.

There was a paused; I waited nervously for Blair to speak again.

'Can I go see him?' she asked anxiously.

'Sure,' Carlisle said trying to be causal.

'Maybe we should go out somewhere,' Bella said tactfully.

'Sounds like a great idea,' Jacob gushed.

_Rule Number 5 of being a Vampire: Try to get out of the way of mates having alone time as much as possible. You could be scared for the whole of your existence if you don't._

'Yeah, we'll just leave you alone but we won't be too far away,' Rose said. Just far enough not to hear the worst of it, if we get that far…

I gulped; was Blair expecting that. I pretended I was human again and imagined my hands sweating not that had happened much when I was human but it seemed normal to other people. I heard Blair say goodbye to the Cullens as they moved discreetly to leave us alone. Soon the noise of several expensive cars growled out of the long drive. I listened for Blair, should I go and greet her or wait here? Maybe she thought I was ignoring her? I hate greetings if only I could by-pass them completely. Blair was painstaking slowly striding up the antique stairs and dawdling on the landings. Was she nervous as I was? I shook my body annoyed. I was never like this about anything. I had had sex with so many women I had lost count years ago but just seeing Blair was making me as giddy as a first-timer.

Blair's feet were climbing even more stairs when a horrible thought hit me. What if Blair had found someone else? I tightly gripped the bed frame beneath me. Was she here to break my dead heart? But surely Alice would have told me; the pixie was not that mean. Still Blair was walking up the stairs. I wished she would run it was so much quicker and I could see her.

The door creaked open slightly. My hands dented the bed frame as my fingers dug in.

'Blair,' I breathed her wonderful name. The door opened wider and she stepped in hesitantly.

God, she was beautiful; her flawless pale skin, her butterscotch gold eyes, her chocolate brown hair that caress her perfect face. Words failed me and I stared unblinking at her. Blair gazed back smiling. I realised I wasn't breathing and inhaled in her flowerily scent. Gradually Blair crossed the space between us and cupped my face in her hands.

'Hi,' she whispered lamely.

'Hi,' I smiled.

Blair's hands traced my face and I closed my eyes. My breath came short as her hands moved down to my chest to unbutton my shirt. Her hands slid under the fabric and pulled it off me.

'I missed you,' she sighed blissfully her hands gliding over my chest.

'I missed you too,' I said softly releasing my hands from below the bed and placed them delicately on her lower back.

'I love you,' I whispered as her lips touched mine gracefully. I felt her red lips beam over mine.

'Love you too,' she said in an undertone pulling me down below her on the double bed…

_Rule Number 6 of being a Vampire: The outside world dissolves entirely when you're with your mate. _


	3. Take A Bow

**Thanks to R2-D2106 for your support and ideas. You rock. **

**Chuck's POV**

'I think we need to get up now,' Blair murmured against my chest.

'Two more minutes,' I groaned.

'You're not really sleepy are you?' she asked worriedly.

'No, I just want to hold you longer,' I murmured.

Blair grinned and snuggled closer to by bare chest. Her delicate hands lightly ran over my six-pack. Against my face her dark hair tickled me and I pressed my lips on it. She smelt so good.

'Why did you act so distant all those months ago?' Blair asked curiously breaking me out of my day-dream.

I sighed and stared out to the forest in the large window. Blair waited patiently at my side.

'I felt… down,' I frowned, this wasn't coming out right, 'I don't know… it was… I think Nessie's blood caught me off guard,'

'But you knew she was going to be there,' Blair interrupted.

'I know but it was just so strong,' I massaged my throat at the memory of the burn, 'it hurt… I wanted to be away from it. I'm sorry, I must have seemed like a git,' I smiled.

'Don't worry, I already knew that,' Blair laughed and playfully punched my chest.

I leaned down to kiss her again.

_Rule Number 7 of being a Vampire: You never have to breathe; so kisses never have to end. Unless you're interrupted by your family wondering if it's safe to come home yet after your night of passion. _

'Damn, the house is still standing,' I heard Emmett's moan even from up here.

'Pay up,' Jasper smirked.

'Shut up. They can probably hear you,' Bella whispered.

'I want them to hear me. Why didn't you knock the house down?' Emmett called.

'Just give me the money,' Jasper sounded impatient.

'Wait a second. Rose, do you have $1000?' Emmett pleaded.

'No, pay for your own bets,' Rose said.

'Guys it's safe to come in,' Alice said happily.

'I bet all they did was watch TV. They're almost as bad as Edward and Bella,' Emmett huffed. I heard something hit the wall of the house and Jasper's laughter.

'Suppose it's time to get up,' Blair grumbled pulling herself off the bed.

I rolled my head so that I was kissing her thigh. 'Do we have to?'

'Yes, move that big butt,' she playfully swiped at my bum then danced to the walk-in closet, 'it was great of Alice to fill half of this with my stuff.'

I closed my eyes and listened to her rambling on about fashion choices. Downstairs the Cullens were making themselves at home and the smell of cooking drifted to me. I better move before Emmett or Jasper decided it would be fun to bang the door open. I don't think they would appreciate the sight of me naked. Grudgingly I stepped into our wardrobe that was probably bigger than our room. Blair was standing in the middle of lake of dis-guarded clothes tossing even more around her. On her pale body was bright red lacy underwear that I wanted to rip off, for good reasons of course.

'Which do you think looks better?' she held up a white tank top and a dark blue short-sleeved blouse.

'The blouse,' I said as she threw the tank top onto the floor with the other rejected clothes.

'Now we get to pick your clothes,' she exclaimed happily rushing over to the other side of the room. It was like having another Alice.

Five minutes later after arguing which was better a black vest or a purple shirt we walked down hand in hand to the living room. The Cullens were spread out on the sofas and chairs. They all stopped talking the minute we walked in then carried on as though they hadn't. Apart form the sly sideways glances when they thought we weren't looking.

'Did you guys have a good night?' Emmett asked, his eyes fixed on the TV screen where he was playing a game with Jacob.

'Yeah,' Blair said uncertain.

'Break any furniture?' Emmett asked off-hand.

'No,' Blair said embarrassed. Emmett paused the game and handed a pile of cash to Jasper waiting hand. Jasper winked at the pair of us while his brother muttered swear words lowly.

_Rule Number 8 of being a Vampire: Your sex life is a great subject for bets. _

'Seeing as we're all here as a family, I thought we could go up to Denali for a while to visit Tanya,' Carlisle smiled warmly. His children began to whoop and cheer.

But I felt nervous. What was I going to do about Tanya? When her and her coven had visited New York for Nessie's birthday I had felt instant lust for her. Those strawberry blonde curls, her glorious body, red lips… I had even stopped around the Cullen's house to stare at her. And I had been rewarded with a passionate kiss that had sent my head reeling. Of course now I knew Tanya had hundreds of years of experience behind her. Hopefully she would have found a mate now. I think I should check.

'Um…,' I started. The Cullens looked at me, 'has Tanya found a mate yet?' I tried to sound causal but it backfired.

'No Chuck,' Carlisle said frowning while his sons and Jacob sniggered, 'I believe she is still single. Why? I thought you were perfectly happy with Blair,'

'Yes I am,' I stuttered causing Emmett and Jacob to descend into giggles, 'I… just… was wondering,' I finished lamely.

Carlisle just frowned at me. I had forgotten he didn't know about me and Tanya.

'Anyone else got any questions,' Carlisle eyed me curiously, 'No, then we're start packing,' he had barely finished before Alice leaped up and ran up the stairs dragging Bella with her.

'Come on Chuck,' Jasper motioned for me to follow, 'we don't want to be here,'

'Why not?' Blair was frowning.

'Let's just say my wife can get carried away with packing,' Jasper said quietly.

'Bella, don't you dare put those filthy sneakers in! I'm watching you,' Alice's shout echoed though the house.

'Maybe we should go,' I muttered as I heaved off the comfy sofa.

'Be back soon,' Blair whispered into my ear.

'I will, love' Blair smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

'We're going now,' Edward whispered uselessly as the Cullen men paced slowly to the patio door.

The manic packing stopped for a second then Alice screamed, 'You are not leaving here. Get up here all of you. I know what you're going to do,'

'Run,' Emmett shouted as we leaped out to the garden.

'Scurry away, but I'm so packing pink and sparkly clothes for all of you,' Alice's soprano voice trailed off as we ran at 130 mph though the adjacent forest.

_Rule Number 9 of being a Vampire: Alice shopping/ packing is a lethal weapon. Run before you are dragged into her wrath. _

The trees whipped passed my lightening quick feet. A bear came into my vision but before I could do anything Emmett leaped on it. I stopped and watched my brother tease it before swiftly breaking its neck.

'God, I missed bear,' Emmett said heavenly.

We waited for Emmett to finish his snack.

'So I take it's going great with Blair?' Jacob asked.

All I could do was smile goofily.

'I know how you feel,' Jacob laughed.

'Please Jacob, I'm right here,' Edward was cringing from Jacob's thoughts.

'Sorry oldie,' Jacob ducked as Edward chucked a small tree at him.

'When are you going to propose to Blair then?' Jasper asked me.

I stared at him like he had grown an extra head. Did he just say what I thought he said?

'Propose to her,' I stammered, 'like get married?'

'Yeah,' Emmett said carelessly dusting himself down from finishing the bear.

'But we're only seventeen,' I stumbled.

'Well, technically you're twenty but by-pass that,' Emmett grinned.

'I'm not getting married,' I retorted.

'Why not? It's not like you're going to want to be with anyone else but Blair. Unless you're after Tanya?' Edward said.

'I don't like Tanya,' I yelled too loudly. The guys instantly stopped teasing me and just stared dumbfound.

'We were only joking Chuck,' Edward muttered.

'It will be great. Alice and Esme will do all the work, all you and Blair have to do is to turn up and repeat after the vicar,' Jasper used his persuasive emotions to influence my decision.

'But how can I propose? I don't have any idea,' I sat dejected on a tree stump.

'Chuck you're with five married men,' Carlisle pointed out, 'I'm sure we can give you some ideas,'

'Ok, I'll go first,' Emmett plonked himself next to me, 'there was this one time when I asked Rose on the Eiffel Tower in front of loads of French people then there was another time when I proposed underwater using plastic signs I had made specially. Oh, and one time when we were in bed after the most amazing...'

'I don't think Chuck wants all the details,' Edward cut his brother off.

'Just because you can't handle it prude,' Emmett countered.

'Boys,' Carlisle said firmly, 'let Chuck do it his own way.'

'I'm just going to ask Alice how I'm going to do it,' I muttered.

'She's probably planning the wedding as we speak,' Jasper said.

'But that's only if Blair says yes,' I said worriedly.

'Why are you so worried?' Jasper asked, 'you used to be so confident,'

I paused. I didn't know why I was so worried, I just was. I didn't want to make the wrong choice again and hurt Blair.

'That's understandable,' Edward said quietly.

Sometimes it was good having a mind-reading brother. At least you never have to say embarrassing things out loud.

'She'll say yes,' Edward said sitting the other side of me, 'this morning all her thoughts were about you and how much she loved you. And about last night,'

'What did she say?' I asked quickly.

'That she had the best time ever and … your… erm… techniques were amazing,' Edward bit back a smile.

I smirked. Maybe I could do this married stuff.

'Let's go hunting. I can't see the females being ready for hours with Alice at the helm,' Carlisle said.

'We are so not going back until she finishes,' Jacob pretended to shudder.

So that left me ages to plan my proposal. How the hell was I going to do it? Obviously it had to be romantic but not too cheesy or stupid. I also didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of the others. Maybe I should take Blair away for a weekend or go hunting together. Then we would be totally alone and no-one could over hear us; especially if we got carried away.

'Good ideas,' Edward whispered to me and winked.

I could so do this wedding stuff.


	4. Serena Holmes

**Alice's POV**

'… and then this goes here, Bella don't you dare put in that ugly sweater. Where have you been hiding it? And that…' I trailed off as a vision came.

_Standing close together two figures were holding hands. Snowflakes danced around their pale bodies that wore barely any clothing despite the freezing cold. The man stepped back from the woman nervously with his hand in his jeans pocket. The woman stared at him in confusion that soon became understanding as the man dropped down onto one knee. _

'_Blair, will you marry me?' Chuck's face was uncertain with his golden eyes fixed on his lover. _

_Blair was staring in amazement at the silver ring that glittered in the moonlight. She opened her mouth slowly. _

'_Yes,'_

_My vision flashed quickly then stopped on another image. This one was slightly blurring on the finer things such as clothing and decorations but the people standing at the top of an altar were crystal clear. Blair looked as though if she could she would be crying while Chuck was radiant with joy. _

'_You may now kiss the bride,' a toneless voice said as Chuck and Blair leaned closer to each other. The lips brushed lightly as our family burst in to cheers behind them. _

'Alice! Alice! Alice, what is it?' Nessie's voice brought me back to the present. Four pairs of eyes were terrified of my answer.

'What was it?' Bella asked afraid.

'Relax Bella, it was nothing bad. It was great to be honest,' I smiled warmly.

'What to you mean?' Bella asked.

'Can't tell you. It's a secret,' I bounced over to the bed and made a gesture of locking my mouth and throwing away the key.

'Fine, be like that. We'll know soon enough,' Rosalie huffed and started packing again.

For the rest of the afternoon I watched Blair like a hawk. She seemed unaware of Chuck's future plans so I kept my mouth shut. Bella noticed my obsession but wisely was quiet about it apart from glancing at me in puzzlement every so often. No-one else was aware of it because the last minute trip was at the front most of people's minds. The boys came back nervously in the early afternoon and spent the remainder of their time acting like they were doing something useful when all they did was stand there. Chuck wondered near Blair constantly and was the only male to help much. During the evening Jasper slid over to me.

'I take it you know Chuck's plans,' Jasper whispered into my ear quietly.

'Yes,' I muttered back.

'Already planned the wedding?' he asked playfully.

'Yes, you're wearing a bright pink suit,' I giggled as he paled even more, 'joke,'

'Very funny,' he muttered back.

'Cut it out you two,' Emmett moaned holding five boxes, 'and do some work. Am I the only one working here?' Several cushions hit him in the chest causing him to fall backwards and drop the boxes on his head.

'Stop laughing. It's not funny,' Emmett growled as the family laughed at him.

'Chuck, can I speak to you?' I requested nicely. He glanced at Blair who nodded and then he followed me upstairs.

'What is it?' he asked as I shut the door.

'Don't worry,' I whispered, 'she's going to say yes,'

'Really? Wow,' he blinked in shock, 'how am I going to do it?'

I quickly told him in quiet whispers so Blair wouldn't hear from downstairs.

'So… can I plan the wedding?' I asked excitedly.

'As long as I don't have to do anything, sure,' Chuck laughed.

'Excellent,' I clapped my hands in joy. This was going to be the best wedding ever.

A knock sound on my door sending Chuck and me to jump apart. Blair poked her head around it cautiously.

'What are you doing in here?' she asked glancing between us both.

'I'm trying to tell Chuck that purple suits are so not in and he should be wearing something like this,' I danced to my closet and pull out on of Jasper's black shirts. Chuck nodded at this while Blair still looked disbelieving.

'Fine,' she said harshly, 'we're leaving now so hurry up,' with that she left the room.

'We're got to be careful, I want to surprise her,' Chuck muttered.

'Don't worry; I'll make sure of that,' I grinned at him evilly.

**Blair's POV**

There're up to something, I know they are. I stalked angrily out of the house and into Edward's Vanquish. I sat furiously on the seat and glared at Chuck and Alice when they exited the house. Probably taking the hint from my stares they joined Jasper in the Mercedes. Edward, Bella and Nessie seemed to realise I wasn't in the mood to talk and ignored my entrance wisely. I glared evils at the car in front. What the hell was Chuck hiding from me? Surely we weren't going back already to our teenage years of lies and betrayal. Could he be cheating on me with Alice? Their jump apart and the obvious lie of clothing seemed to fit the bill.

'Nessie,' I murmured to her.

'Yes Blair' she answered warily.

'Do vampires cheat on their mates?' I asked embarrassed. In the front Bella and Edward exchanged a surmised glance.

'No… no they don't,' Nessie stuttered, 'once you found your mate you stick with them for life. Why?'

'Because,' I broke off in shame, 'I think... Chuck and Alice…,'

Edward breathed a sigh of relief while the girls laughed.

'Blair, Alice and Chuck are not having a sexual relationship,' Edward said smiling.

'But they were in Alice's room together and they leaped apart like they were up to something,' I said annoyed they were laughing at me.

'They were probably just talking,' Bella said quietly.

'But I know they're up to something,' I moaned.

'I bet they're not,' Bella soothed from the front.

'Then why are they being so secret,' I objected.

'Maybe they're just talking,' Edward said, 'maybe you're just reading too much into this,'

I had done enough snitching and scheming in my high school years to know when someone was lying and holding important information from me. Edward knew something and he wasn't telling me. The countryside whizzed pass as I wondered how to get the information out of Edward. Several times I saw him glance guardedly in my direction when I thought of something along the lines of a plot against me.

'_Is Chuck leaving me?' _I thought.

Edward shook his head slightly. He could have just been looking left and right for all Bella and Nessie knew.

'_Do you know what he's planning?'_

Edward just stared straight ahead at the road not answering my question.

'_Please tell me,'_

Again he shook his head with a small smile playing on his face.

'_Fine I'll find out on myself,' _I huffed back on my seat and gazed out of the window. If Chuck wanted secrets then I was going to find them out.

**Serena's POV**

I flicked though the files on the coffee shop table. I glanced once more at the photo of Blair and me before setting about my work. My task was clear: find Blair and Chuck. I had spent the good part of the weekend making files on them both while my mother tried to make me pack to go back to Brown. After several heated arguments which resulted in a smashed vase and several dents in the wall she finally gave in. Now her, Bart and even Eric thought I was mad. Probably when I went home I would find all my clothes in bags waiting for me to move out. I brushed over those things and moved onto to the piles of papers near me.

So to the facts:

B and C disappeared in the night-time of 10th of September, three years ago.

So far there have been no official sightings except for many unauthorized blogs on Gossip Girl.

They are widely believed to be in France with their love child but this is unconfirmed.

Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought. Over by the counter two guys were checking me out but I ignored them, they wouldn't have the guts to talk to me. I pondered over events in September three years ago. There must be a clue somewhere that could lead me to B. You just don't disappear on a whim unless you're mental.

'… I know. I'm so glad I had my operation when Dr. Cullen was here, the other doctors are so rubbish compared to him,' the woman in the booth next to me babbled to her ginger friend.

'Oh, yes. I've heard of him. But didn't he leave years ago?'

'Yes, his adopted daughter was wrongly accused of murder of Carter Brazen and he didn't want her in the media spotlight or in the same city as the girl who accused her. So he left with his wife and the rest of their adoptive children. It was all over the papers if I remember,'

'When did he leave then?' the ginger woman stood up to leave and her friend followed her.

'Only a couple of weeks after he moved here…,' her voice drifted away as she left the coffee shop.

I sat in silence pondering over what I just heard. The Cullens had left around the same time as B went missing. Which meant…? No, they couldn't have taken her, I mean, Dr. Cullen was a respectable member of the hospital and they already had eight children. Why would they want more? But I should check it out; I have to look at all the clues to find B. But I had no idea where Dr. Cullen was based now. Maybe the hospital would know; they should keep records. I daintily took my phone out a dialled the number eagerly.

'Hello, I'm looking for Dr. Carlisle Cullen?' I asked putting on a British accent so the hospital staff wouldn't recognise me.

'Dr. Cullen doesn't work here anymore,' a bored woman told me briskly.

'Could you tell me where I can find him?' I asked as I crossed my fingers in luck.

'Hold on,' the phone went silent, 'he moved to California Hospital Medical Center three years ago,' the woman said tonelessly.

'Ok, thank you,' I said but the line was already cut off.

I rang the California hospital next.

'Excuse me; I'm looking for Dr. Cullen,'

'Pardon?' a confused male asked.

'Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I believe he works here,' I said annoyed. Surely they know their own staff.

'We've never had a Dr. Carlisle Cullen work here,' the man said.

'Oh,' I said shocked, 'I'm sorry, I was told he worked here,'

'He doesn't sorry. Is there anything I could help you with?' he asked helpfully.

'No thank you. Goodbye,' I hung up and sighed, flicking my long blonde hair.

Maybe the New York hospital made a mistake. After ringing that hospital once more and being told that they hadn't made a mistake, Dr. Cullen had moved to California when leaving New York, I ordered the biggest coffee in the shop to calm my head. So now I had two mysteries that must be linked somehow. The Cullens had left straight after Carter's funeral saying that Rosalie's false involvement in the case was their reason. No-one had thought that Blair and Chuck could have left with them. The widely believed scenario was that Blair and Chuck had left together on some young loves dream. But what if they were kidnapped? Maybe I should not be looking for Blair but searching for the Cullens. I made a mental note to do a folder on them when I got home later.

My phone beeped in my bag. I grabbed it out and checked the message.

_Gossip Girl here. Did anyone else notice Serena NOT get on the train back to Brown? Guess she was serious about becoming the next Sherlock Holmes. Watch out B, S is coming for you whether you like it or not. You know you love me, xoxo_

Damn right I was. Look out Cullens, here I come.

**AN: Hey guys, I just want to say thanks for reading this, I truly am amazed that people read my stuff, favourite and alert it. But one thing is I getting barely any reviews so I have no idea what the majority of you think of this story. If you could quickly just leave a few words on how you found this chapter I would be very grateful.**

**Thanks xoxo**


	5. Marry Me?

**This chapter is dedicated to xxOReevaOxx for your fantastic ideas and help. **

**Chuck's POV**

I collapsed mentally wearily on the huge double bed. My head was reeling from exhaustion that couldn't be cured from sleep. By the door Blair wandered in and though I patted the space next to me she made no move to sit by me. I sighed annoyed. What the hell was up with her? On the dressing table opposite the bed were several trinkets that drew Blair. Her delicate hands swirled them around with disguised force. A snow globe, a marble castle, a glass penguin, a tall white figure that had a startling resemblance to Edward...

'What's wrong?' I asked cautiously.

_Rule Number 10 of being a Vampire: Play with caution when dealing with angry mates. Now you're vampires, heads really can be ripped off. _

'Nothing,' she muttered back playing with ornaments on the dressing table still.

'Blair,'

'Nothing's the matter,' she snapped back glaring angrily at me.

I settled back onto the bed. Soon enough she would spill her anger.

'I can't believe Tanya hugged you like that. She knows I'm your mate,' Blair spat smashing the snow globe into a thousand pieces.

I closed my eyes. I knew it would be something like this.

'It was years ago. Please just forget it. I love you,' I opened my eyes on the last sentence but Blair was facing away from me.

'Did you hear her? I'm not staying for two weeks with her, you can forget that. If she makes one more suggestion, we are leaving. I want to see Paris, we can go there instead,' Blair frowned as the castle crumbled in her hands.

'But what about the others?'

'Tanya's their family not mine. I hate her,' the Edward figure was now lying broken on the dark wood, 'and Alice is so annoying. I'll be glad to get rid of them all,'

'That's not true,' I leaped up from the bed.

'Yes it is. I saw you with her. Don't lie to me,' the glass penguin shattered loudly.

'Blair,' I breathed as I sneaked up behind her. At first she tensed at my touch but slowly relaxed. I ran my hands up her tight black dress that was so unsuitable for Alaska but when you're undead cold doesn't matter.

'I love you,' I whispered as I pressed my lips lightly to her neck. Blair's breathing became slightly uneven as she tried to control herself.

'I love you too,' she whispered turning to face me.

'Nothing is going on with me and Alice or with Tanya. I only live for you,' I coated her skin with kisses.

'What about your plan with Edward? I know something is up,'

'You're wrong. Everything's fine,' I lied smoothly.

'I know you're lying,'

'Maybe I'm just trying to surprise you.' I countered back.

'I don't like surprises,'

'Want to go for a walk?' I asked to change the subject.

'A walk?' Blair raised her eyebrows.

'Yeah: in the snow. It'll be fun,'

'Ok,' Blair glanced at me from the corner of her eye, 'let's go,'

'One second,' I said pulling out of the embrace slowly. Blair pouted.

'Where are you going?' she asked.

'Shhh,' I touched her lips with my fingers, 'go wait outside,'

Confusion flicked on her beautiful face but she stalked out of the room glancing back at me.

As soon as the door shut I ran to my case where nestled deep in my socks was a sparkling diamond ring. Even though I brought it, I was struck for a moment at the beauty of it; the thin gold band that wove around the circle diamond that sent millions of rays across the room.

_Rule Number 11 of being a Vampire: Always buy the best money can buy. You have eternity to pay it off. _

I dropped the ring into my pocket where it seemed to gain about 100 pounds in weight instantly. Steadying my breathing I walked out to meet Blair. The rest of the Cullens were cooped up in the living room with the Denalis so I stuck out though the kitchen back door. Waiting for me in the deep snow was my love staring at the bright night sky.

'I don't think I've seen so many stars in my whole life,' Blair whispered softly as though her voice would scare them away.

Above the sky burned with millions and millions of white dots that shone dazzlingly. In New York there were never stars and I hadn't bothered to look for the past few years. Suddenly I felt very small compared to them. Then a white streaked zoomed across them.

'A shooting star!' Blair squealed, 'make a wish. That's what my daddy always said to do,'

I shut my eyes tight. _I wish Blair will say yes to me. _

'It's gone,' Blair's voice was disappointed.

'It'll come back,' I said placing my arm over her shoulders.

'Sorry for acting childish but Daddy and me used to always wish on a shooting star when we saw one. It was our tradition,' Blair choked back tears that would never shed.

'It's ok, I'm here,' I embraced her tenderly.

'Where are you taking me?' she asked once she calmed down.

'Um… somewhere,' I offered.

'What was the point of going out if you don't know where to go,' Blair huffed.

'Um… we're go… um… over there,' I pointed to hill of snow.

'You want to go to that mound of snow?' Blair's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

'Yeah,' I trailed off. Why the hell wasn't my brain working?

'Ok, let's go,' Blair stalked off leaving me behind.

She wiggled her butt as she walked making me lust after her even more. I tore after her and ran straight into her back. Struggling we rolled in the snow forming a gigantic snow ball. Blair screamed ad tried to hit me playfully but kept whacking snow. Running down the hill the ball of snow whacked into several trees causing us to grind to a halt. I poked my head up from the whiteness and saw branches, trunks and rocks scattered behind us.

'Maybe if we completely wreck the place Tanya won't want us back,' Blair said gleefully as she scanned the damage.

'Trust you to think the worst,' I laughed ruffling her hair.

'So where's this snow you wanted to show me?' Blair ducked from my hand.

The next two hours passed with the pair of us chucking snow, seeing who could knock down the most trees in sixty seconds (me) and who could catch a Caribou the quickest. But during all that time the ring in my pocket grew even heavier and nudged into my leg constantly reminding me of its pretence. Clouds formed above our heads but we didn't notice them until snow fell gracefully from their banks. The millimetre tips swirled and twisted though the night sky like they were in some sort of snow dance. I braced my self; it was now or never.

_Rule Number 12 of being a Vampire: Even vampires have to do things they don't want to do sometimes. _

Pretend your heart is beating… Pretend your palms are sweaty…. Pretend you can grow old… Pretend you're human…

'Blair,' my voice croaked.

'What is it Chuck,' she gazed with those chocolate eyes that were framed with white. God, she was beautiful.

I steadied my breathing then stepped down on to one knee. Blair frowned in confusion then her face lit up in understanding. That amazing red mouth opened in surprise.

'Blair will you marry me?' I asked.

Those stunning brown pools were fixed squarely on the glistering ring cupped in my pale hand.

'Yes,'

_Rule Number 13 of being a Vampire: Even the eternally damned can feel pure happiness. _

**Serena's POV**

So here I am in the same café for the fifth day running. The boys at the counter already know me and my order and I have the slight suspicion that they keep my table by the corner free for me as I turned up at the same time as well. It's a pity I have secret detective work to do, they seem up for some fun...

But no.

No boyfriend for me until Blair and Chuck are safely tuck up in Blair's apartment with blankets, hot chocolate and 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' streaming in the background. Though maybe that's a bit too perfect family for us and I don't think Blair's touched hot chocolate in her life.

Today I've brought my laptop to the store because I had the brainwave to Google Dr Cullen to see if I could find anything about him online. As my laptop warmed up the freckled blond boy brought my coffee with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Slowly he placed it down leaning over me as much as he could. His nose breathed in my perfume scent as he dropped lightly a crumbled piece of napkin where a mobile phone number was written sloppily on; like he's the first boy to give me his number on a napkin. That was Chuck in second grade; he had managed to beg Bart long enough to get one and then had proceeded to give every girl in our class his number written childlike on the school canteen's napkins. I remember Blair had thrown her napkin in his face and told him to get lost as she was marrying Nate and would near call him even if she had a phone. How times change. The laptops ready, great. How many Dr. Cullens can there be. This sure be done in no time and I'll be with Blair soon enough.

Internet… Google homepage… Dr. Carlisle Cullen…

_Results 1-10 of about 230,000 for Dr. Carlisle Cullen._

Oh.

This might take some time.

Nothing. Four hours of my time and 73 pages later and nothing. It's like Dr. Cullen doesn't exist. Surely as a practised doctor he would have had papers, records or some footprint somewhere. Why did I have to hunt down the doctor who left no trace of his existence?

Wait…

_Dr. C. Cullen proudly opened the Violet Children Ward today…_

_Dr. C. Cullen._

I scanned the article quickly. It was him! I clapped my hands and wiggled about in some sort of happy-dance drawing the stares of the other customers. The grainy black and white picture made it hard to tell who the people where but even in this picture Dr. Cullen was several shades paler than his colleagues. But this article was dated 2001 and Dr. Cullen said he was 30 when he arrived here. So that meant he was only 22 when this picture was taken. But didn't it take years to become a doctor? If he was 22 then he would still be in medicine school but here it said he was one of the top doctors. Could this case get anymore complicated?

_Dr. Cullen was joined by his wife and their five adoptive teenagers…_

Surely a 22 year old couldn't adopt teenagers?

I scanned the article again for more information.

_Dr Cullen said that he is starting a new programme as well for trainee doctors in the area and the first student will be his 16 year old son Edward…_

No way. _16 year old son Edward… _

But Edward was in my classes in high school and I was only nine in 2001. What the hell is up? That doesn't add up, it must be a typo. Edward couldn't be 16 then.

Under the paragraph was a picture of Dr. Cullen standing next to Edward who looked exactly the same as he did when I knew him.

Arghh!

How…?

What...?

Why…?

I rubbed my temples soothingly. I'm so confused. Damn ghost doctor and his never aging family.

'Is there anything I can get you Serena?' the freckled boy was back with his breath smelling of garlic.

'No, I'm leaving,' I grabbed my stuff in a daze.

'Are you sure you'll all right?' the boy held my arm longer than what was needed.

'Yes, I just want to go home now. I've seen enough,' I pushed away from his grasp.

'Will you be coming back?' he was nearly jogging to keep up with me.

'No, I can't find her. She's gone forever,' Tears swam around my swimming pool eyes.

'I could help you,' he offered, opening his arms.

'No one can help me,' I stated.

'But…' I didn't stay for his meaningless sentence. I had just stumbled across a family that never ages. The police would never listen, neither would my mother. Blair and Chuck were truly lost forever, I would never find them.

**AN: Hey guys, so sorry for the long delay with this chapter; holidays, massive writer's block and going back to school is why I've had no time to write. Sorry, hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**This year I'm doing my GCSE's which means that FF has dropped down my list of priorities as I will have loads of homework, coursework and revision. So I will only be able to update on weekends at the most. If I'm slow at updating its not because I can't be bothered it's because I'm snowed under with work. Seriously I've only be back two days and already have got several coursework due dates in the next few weeks. :( Stupid teachers. **

**Hope you understand,**

**xoxo **


	6. 27 Dresses

**Blair's POV**

'Oh, it's so pretty,' Nessie cooed excitedly.

'I know, right?' I leaned in to gaze adoringly at my sparkling ring.

'Tell me it again. It's such a beautiful story,' Nessie waited impatiently for me to tell the proposal tale for the fifth time in an hour.

'Nessie, I've told you it twenty times now. Do I have to tell it once more?' I asked exhausted.

'I don't have perfect memory like you do. I forget things,' she answered simply.

'Not that quick though,' I countered.

'But it's a lovely story, please one more time?'

'Fine but what about you and Jake? You've never told me that one,'

'My proposal? Yours was a million times better. My dad wouldn't let Jake sleep with me until we were married so Jake was like '_we should get married because then we can sleep togethe_r,' and I was like _'ok then. Do you have a ring?'_. How unromantic was that? I think we were just eating pizza and watching TV when he asked. See Chuck is way more romantic than Jake. So tell me it again,' Nessie begged.

'Nessie, Blair doesn't have time for that,' Alice magically appeared in the doorway, 'she has to go dress shopping,'

'We're in the middle of Alaska, Alice. Where are we going to find a designer wedding dress store?' I asked sarcastically.

'That is why there is the wonder of the internet,' Alice said as she grabbed my laptop, 'let the shopping begin,'

We searched though pages of wedding designers for hours on Google except nothing was right. There were some amazing gowns and there were some hideous sights where we couldn't think why some woman would want that as her dress. But none of those were my dress, none were me. I was losing hope when we clicked on a custom made site.

There it was: my perfect dress. Flowing just passed the knees in white satin and up to just above my breasts; I could imagine myself walking down the aisle in it now. Small sequins jewelled themselves around the fabric that would make the dress sparkle in the light just like I did in the sun. The tight fitting material would show off my body wonderfully and would make me look gorgeous.

'That's the one,' I breathed.

'Oh yes, it's beautiful. Let's order it now,' Alice clicked on 'Add to Basket'.

Huh, some stupid message popped up on the computer.

_This item is not available to buy online. To buy please visit the flagship store in 326 Fifth Avenue, Upper East Side, Manhattan, New York, New York State. _

A stunned silence followed the message's appearance.

'We have to go to New York to buy this?' Nessie frowned.

_New York, _

_New York, _

_New York. _

'We have to go. This is so me and it will be perfect. Chuck will love it,' I was clapping my hands together.

'We can't,' Alice whispered.

'Why not?' I asked angrily.

'Because what if someone from your past sees you? How will explain that? We can't go' Alice reasoned.

'What if just you two go then?' I asked.

'No. How will we explain how we haven't aged in three years? It's too risky. We'll have to look for another one,' Alice said clicking on another dress.

'No, I want this one,' I said defiantly.

'Ohh, look at this one. It's pretty too,' Nessie said hesitantly, 'I could see you in this,'

'That's the ugliest wedding gown I've ever seen' I spat.

'Please try and be reasonable,' Alice said tiredly.

'No, I want that one,' I pointed to its picture on the website.

'You can't have that one,' Alice came close to shouting.

'I'm going to see Carlisle; he'll let me have it,'

I stormed out from my room down to the lounge where Carlisle was reading an old medical book next to Esme. On my entrance he looked up with a slight frown on his head as he had obviously heard mine and Alice's augment.

'Carlisle, I…'

'No, Blair. I can't let you walk into New York just to get a wedding dress. If it was something life threatening, then yes. But to risk our family's lives for a simple dress when there are millions that you could easily buy otherwise? No, I can't allow it,' he stared at me in a stern fatherly manner.

'But I need to get this dress!' I shouted at him.

'Blair, if you can't get it online, I suggest you choose another…'

'I'll go to New York then,' I huffed crossing my arms.

'No, you're not going. What if someone you know sees you?' Carlisle was mad. He stood up so that he was only a few inches from my face.

'I'll wear a disguise or something,'

'Like that would mask you. Just leave it Blair,' he placed a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

'Please let me go,' I pleaded as I changed tact.

'No, Blair,' Carlisle expression was deadpan.

'Fine,' I stormed off. _Stupid vampire thinking he's my father. _

I flew into my room where Nessie and Alice had vacated. Collapsing on my bed I cried tearless sobs. I want that dress, no, I _needed_ that dress. Why couldn't they see that? My wedding was going to be the ghastly wedding in living memory without it. Stupid rules and stupid restrictions. A timid knock sound on my door and Nessie poked her head round slowly.

'Can I come in?' she asked cautiously.

'Sure,' I mumbled sitting up.

'Do you want me to call Chuck? Jake has his mobile with him. They've only gone hunting with the rest of the family,' Nessie said quietly.

'No, he'll probably just say the same thing as Alice and Carlisle,' I murmured.

'There are millions of wedding dresses, we could have another look,' Nessie gestured to my laptop, half open on the floor.

'I want that one though,'

'I know but we have to go to New York to get it. And we can never go back there,'

'Nessie, I need to go to New York. I need this dress,' I was practically begging her, 'Carlisle's your granddad, he'll say yes to anything you say,'

Nessie bit her lip, 'I don't know, I mean, Carlisle won't let me do anything that would let out our secret,'

'If we'll careful then no-one will find out,'

'It only takes one slip, that's what my dad says,'

'You're seriously going to listen to your father?' I raised my eyebrows, 'you'll like a teenager now,'

'Well, I did just have my 13th birthday physically,' Nessie pondered.

'Exactly and teenagers are meant to break the rules. So you're just being a normal teenager.' I finished my argument.

'Well, I suppose… I mean I want you to have that dress and it is really pretty,' Nessie stared out of the window at the snow, 'we could say we were going on like a hen weekend or something,'

'Great idea,' I hugged her excitedly, 'as long as we keep our thoughts guarded around your dad then we should be all right,'

'But what about Alice? She's probably seen us leaving all ready,' Nessie said sadly.

'Yep, and you're not going,' Alice walked gracefully into the room and flopped on the bed.

'But…' I began.

'Blair I know you want a wonderful wedding but this is too far, even for me. We'll look again,' Alice said.

'I love that one though,' I stuck my bottom lip out.

'You're not going to win this argument. I can see the future,' Alice tapped her head knowingly.

'Alice if we were quick and covered up in clothes that wouldn't reveal us then we could go and get it,' Nessie reasoned.

'Nessie, remember the rules. We're not allowed to go back to somewhere where we've resided before. Bella would love to go back to Forks to see Charlie but she can never go back because of the questions she would raise. I love that dress too but we can't, we just can't' Alice was frowning in her desperation.

'Alice,' I whined using my 'puppy dog' eyes.

'Don't do this to me Blair. You know I want you do have that dress, don't batter those eyes at me,' Alice shut her own eyes.

'But my wedding will never be perfect if I don't have that dress. It will be like… second class,' I pouted for effect.

Alice shut her eyes tighter and turned her face away from me, 'I'm not listening. I'm not listening,'

'Just think of the photos: me in a horrible, second choice dress. I'll have to live with that fact forever,' I sighed dramatically.

Screwing up her face Alice placed her hands over her ears, 'No, I'm not smuggling you to New York,'

'Fine, we'll just…' Nessie was cut short.

'No' Alice yelled at her, 'if you touch my Prada collection,' Nessie grinned innocently.

'I would never touch your Prada stuff,' she said angelically.

'Then why have I just had a vision of you boxing up my clothes and shipping them out to homeless people in France?' Alice glared at her niece.

'I don't know,' Nessie smiled naively, 'it might have just crossed my mind if you don't help us,'

'You're worse than your father,' Alice moaned sinking onto the cushions.

'So you'll help us?' I beamed.

'Yes, it should be all right. I mean I can't see anything because Nessie is going to be there but it should be ok,' Alice muttered trying to see the future, 'nope, nothing. But if we'll careful we shouldn't be caught,'

'Yay, we're going to New York,' Nessie was clapping her hands, 'I can't really remember much about when we there before, it was so short and I never did go to Barney's,'

'We're only going for a day though. I'm not taking any chances,' Alice was for once deadly serious.

I nodded. 'I know, get the dress and come back. We'll say we're going on a hen weekend somewhere far away,'

'Just promise me this Blair,' Alice gazed at me, 'you will listen to everything I say. That means no wandering off, no talking to anyone unless it's vital and no getting in contact with anyone who you knew before, even your mum or Serena. Understand?'

'I understand,' I whispered.

_Serena._

I hadn't thought about her for years. Where was she now?

'Then we better start packing ladies, we have a hen weekend to go on,' Alice grinned back to her usual joyful self, 'and remember, no thinking about this in front of Edward and no speaking about it to your mates. This is breaking every rule that Carlisle has had in place for centuries. If this goes wrong we could get killed or the human population might find out about the existence of vampires, werewolves and weird freaky hybrids. Got it?'

'Are you sure your wedding means this much Blair?' Nessie asked.

I hesitated. Was I risking my life just for a dress? Not just mine but my whole new family?

'Of course it is,' Alice laughed, 'do you want to see pictures of Blair looking grumpy on her big day because she wearing some hideous outfit? Anyway let's have some fun, it will be awesome,'


	7. Serena!

**Chuck's POV**

'Where are you going again?' I asked for the tenth time that hour.

'I told you, to London,' Blair sighed as she packed her suitcase.

'Why?'

'To look for wedding dresses and for a small hen weekend with Nessie and Alice. Stop being so nosy,' Blair glared at me as she neatly put in her pink clutch bag.

'I'm just checking,' I mumbled.

'Chuck, you should trust me by now, after everything we've been though. I'll be fine,' Blair's arms snaked around my waist softly, trying to distract me.

'I just have the feeling that you'll going to do something seriously stupid,' I gazed into her golden eyes which instantly became guarded.

'I'm not at teenager anymore, I'm not going to do anything stupid,' she looked away from my gaze and snapped shut her suitcase. Slowly she picked it up and turned.

_Rule Number 14 of being a Vampire: If someone can't look you in the eyes, they're lying. _

'You're not going to New York are you?' I asked suspiciously caressing her beautiful face.

'Of course not! How could you think that?' She stepped back and began to head for the door guiltily.

'Because the thing you want the most is there. And you usually don't stop at nothing to get what you want,' I reasoned, stepping forward purposely.

'Well I've changed,' Blair countered defensively. In the distance I could hear Nessie's calls for her to hurry up.

'Blair…' the door burst open and Alice framed the doorway.

'We have to go now. Say goodbye,' Alice ordered glaring at Blair.

'It's time for me to go,' she said staring at the floor, 'take care,' Alice pulled at her arm.

'But Blair…' I reached for her helplessly, 'Please don't go,'

'Bye Chuck,' she said forcefully then her face soften, 'I love you,'

Then the door slammed in my face.

**Blair's POV**

The rain pelted down on New York City, I sighed. Somewhere I had hoped the sun was shining for some stupid reason. We had safely arrived in JFK without too much hassle though I had spent half the flight trying to ignore a very president teenager that couldn't take no for an answer. I was wearing a disguise of a long straight blonde wig and Alice had somehow managed to make me up to look completely different from my usual appearance. My nose had a slight crook in it; my eyes seemed smaller and after a couple of hours of trying out fake tan on a desert roadside my skin tone had changed as well. I looked completely different to the Blair Waldorf who used to own these streets once upon a time.

'What's up?' Nessie touched my face and I was confronted with an image of me looking depressed.

'New York's always beautiful in the sun. I somehow thought it would be sunny today,' I said wistfully.

'But you can't go out in the sun,' Nessie said frowning worriedly at me.

'I know, I'm just being stupid,' I smiled slightly at her.

Nessie smiled back doubtfully.

'Come on you two,' Alice shouted, 'you're taking forever.'

Nessie and I quickly walked over to an impatient Alice. By the time we reached her she was tapping her foot impatiently. Hundreds of pedestrians passed us speaking in hurried tones:

'Did you see what Lily Bass was wearing…'

'Erkk….Dan Humphrey is dating Vanessa Abrams…'

'… and Nate Archibald is sleeping with who?'

'Such a slut, I can't believe Jenny Humphrey…'

'Eric Van der Woodsen was supposedly…'

'Well its all on Gossip Girl,'

'… Serena Van der Woodsen…'

Serena

Serena

Serena

Surely it couldn't hurt just checking in on how Serena was doing, what harm could taking a sneak peek at Gossip Girl do? As Nessie danced ahead I quickly crept out my phone and connected to the internet. Alice and Nessie were too busy discussing the fashions in the shops windows to notice me. The Gossip Girl page clicked up and I was confronted by an image of Serena looking far worse for wear.

_Spotted: S looking like a person who had way too much to drink last night. And where are all your clothes S? Gave them to some homeless people? Or donated them to some guy's floor? You know you love me Gossip Girl xoxo. _

Oh Serena what's happened to you? Maybe I could persuade Alice to let me check up on you from a distance, just to see if you're alright. Because my the look of this you're back to what you used to be like. Guilt racked my undead heart. Could I be the cause of Serena's antics?

'Hurry, hurry, hurry,' Alice broke though me musings inches from my face. Somehow she and Nessie had crept upon me unexpectedly. 'We only have a day to get this dress and you are just wandering around aimlessly. Where is this shop Blair?' Alice muttered already pacing away. I'll ask her later about finding Serena. The thrill of buying an item would make it easier to get my own way.

'Here it is,' I pointed out the bridal shop. I vaguely remembered it from my childhood though I had never been in it. Huge white billowing dresses stood proudly in the large glass windows beckoning brides-to-be. Countless brides wandered in their faces bright with excitement and a twinge of fear. Did I look like that?

'Let's go get your dress,' Alice said determinedly as we cat walked into the store.

**Serena's POV**

'Hey, sexy. Wake up,' a low growl woke me up suddenly. Towering over me was a hung over man in stained white boxers and holding a half empty bottle of beer. He staggered onto the bed, squishing me with his weight.

'Up for round two?' he slurred as he tried to drink from the bottle. Warm beer dripped onto my naked breasts as I pushed him from me. Yuck.

'Um… I just need to use the bathroom,' I muttered not looking into his glazed eyes.

The man swayed his arm right then sank his head into the empty sheets. I dodged past him grabbing my clothes along the way. Quickly I leaped over a pile of god-knows-what and landed with a thump on the grimy bathroom floor on my knees.

Ever the elegant lady, Serena.

I dressed swiftly in case...

Wait. What was his name again? Mark… no he was the guy from the bar, umm…. Ethan… no he was the waiter in the café… erm…. Joe… Blake… Russell… Paul!

I counted the fingers on my hand; six guys in four days? Not good, but how else was I suppose to forget about Blair, Chuck and the never aging Cullens?

Slowly I creaked the door open to be greeted by Paul snoring on the bed. Taking my chance I dashed out of the apartment. The old woman with shopping gave me a look but otherwise I sneaked out unnoticed. Rain was spitting down onto the dull grey pavement. Tedious shapes drifted passed me quickly. Soon the bright lights of UES beckoned me home. Gratefully I breathed properly. There was no way Paul could ever find me here.

People pushed past me hurriedly, trying to escape the rain but I dithered slowly. I had nowhere to go, that much was simple. My mother had chucked me out two days ago when she found me stinking of alcohol and with cocaine powder on my legs from when some guy had spilled it on me. She didn't buy my excuses and shoved me out saying I was never welcomed again there. It didn't matter as much when the sun was shining and I had boys waiting for me but no with the rain pouring down and me not wanting to have anymore sex I had nowhere to go.

Maybe some shopping will cheer me up. Happily I stalked over to Fifth Avenue. Barney's was supposedly having a sale and though I could afford it with out the money off, every girl loves a bargain.

**Blair's POV**

'Happy?' Nessie gushed as we exited the store with my dress in our arms.

'Yes,' I squealed gleefully.

'You can say it. I am the greatest,' Alice said proudly.

Nessie pretended to bow down to her.

'Hey, watch it!' a black rain coat told us angrily.

I looked up and to glare at him when something caught my eye.

_Serena._

That blonde hair was unmistakable. So was that leggy walk. It was her.

'Serena,' the call had left me before I could think.

She turned her head to see who it was…

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. Life is hectic. **

**I'm unsure whether to continue this or not as I'm very busy at the moment and I don't have the spark for this like I used to before. Do you want me to finish this or are you becoming bored and think it's a pile of trash? Speak your mind, I won't get mad. **

**wishiwasalice xoxo**


	8. I'm Moving On

**Chuck's POV**

'What is it?' Carlisle hurried over to me worried.

The dark Alaskan night sparkled with stars above as endless snow stretched before me. In the distance the multi-coloured heads of my new family disappeared over another snow dune, in search of their prey but the blond doctor stood feet away with a concerned expression fixed on his face.

'Nothing, nothing,' I mumbled shaking my head wearily shrugging my adoptive father off.

'Chuck, when one of my children suddenly stops still and doesn't move an inch for several seconds I think something is up,' Carlisle gazed over me thoughtfully, 'especially when we're on a hunt.

'I don't know I just got this feeling,' I muttered, ashamed I had been caught in my moment of weakness but slightly touched that the doctor had been keeping an eye on me all the same.

'A feeling?' Carlisle asked dumbfound, probably all ready going though countless options and ideas of my diagnosis, 'what sort? A physical one or emotional?'

I shuffled my feet nervously. Great, now Carlisle thinks I'm some sort of nut job. Thank god we smelled that family of bears or the rest of our family would have stayed and listened to my pathetic nonsense.

'It's probably nothing. I'm fine, really,' I tried to slip past him but Carlisle grabbed my arm. I expected a stern lecture but all I received was one blonde raised eyebrow that clearly said _'stop messing with me and tell me what's wrong,'_

_Rule Number 15 of being a Vampire: Raised eyebrows are not to be messed with. _

'It's just I get this feeling, like a connection,' I sneaked a glance at Carlisle's face to judge his reaction but he was carefully nodding. I hate telling people my feelings and stuff; I've never liked it even when I was a child. Only with Blair can I say anything without feeling like a complete fool, 'when Blair does something stupid or puts herself at risk. It started when I was changed though I had gut feelings when I was a human about when Blair was going to hurt herself. I suppose it's like my gift though a lousy one at that. It can't stand up to mind reading or seeing the future,'

'Hmmm…' was Carlisle answer to my musings.

'It's nothing as you can see,' I muttered again. Quickly I began running off to the scent of the others, embarrassed by my outburst.

'Well, I'll take it into account,' Carlisle said as he caught up with me, 'but they're with Alice. She would never put our family in danger or let Blair do the same. Trust your mate,'

'I'll try but I know Blair and I think she's gone behind my back,' I confessed my darkest suspicions wearily. It had been nagging at the back of my mind since Blair slammed the door in my face; the look in her eyes moments before had been hiding something from me and the only possibility I could think of was that she had gone against Carlisle to New York.

The doctor didn't answer for a few moments so I was left to deal with the tangle of thoughts surrounding my head.

'When we return to the cabin I'll ring Alice if that will make you feel better. Unfortunately there is no signal in this deep a wilderness but you have my word when we return your problem will be my first priority,' Carlisle smiled over to me.

'Thanks,' I smiled back as the faces of the others came into view. Carlisle rushed over to Esme and embraced her warmly. While it usually took years for me to trust someone and then not entirely, I was all ready thinking of Carlisle and Esme as the parents I never had but always wanted. Carlisle easy use of calling me one of his children had sent a happy wave through me though I would never admit it to anyone ever. I think it says something about your upbringing when a coven of vampires can give you more love than a family of humans. Only having Blair here would make this picture complete.

'Please don't do anything stupid Blair,' I whispered into the still night air as I raced over to join my family.

_~*~_

_Gossip Girl here. Did anyone else see Serena looking like a lost lamb this morning on Fifth? Who you searching for S? Still waiting for B to make her grand appearance with C's love child? You know you love me xoxo_

_~*~_

**Blair's POV**

'Serena, Serena,' my shouts were muffled by Alice's hand clasping tightly on my mouth. Her and Nessie half dragged me though Central Park receiving slightly puzzled looks from bystanders.

'What the hell were you thinking?' Alice muttered angrily low enough for only me to hear, 'What if she saw you?'

'I wanted her to see me,' I semi-yelled against her stone hand. Curling back my lips I bit into the creamy flesh. Alice instantly dropped her prison tight grip and my escape became possible.

I stumbled blindly before four hands descended on me. 'Stop it Blair; people are looking,' Nessie hissed in my ear, 'you'll blow our cover,'

Instantly I stopped struggling. Shoot, I hadn't thought of that.

'But I need to see Serena,' I wailed.

'You can't Blair, you can't,' Alice said sadly.

'I have too, she needs me,' I cried pathetically. Now the passer-bys were really starting to stare.

'Come on lets get out of here,' Alice said gently helping me to my unsteady feet. Together they supported me over to a secluded bench that was mostly hidden from the path of humans. Alice neatly placed my dress down before forcing me to sit. I began to cry tearlessly as soon as I came in contact with the wood.

'I just want to see her once,' I wept.

'You know that's impossible Blair. Stop trying to make me feel guilty. You can never speak to Serena again,' Alice said annoyed, 'I still can't believe you did that after promising…' Alice's voice trailed off in my mind as an idea hit me.

Alice said I couldn't speak to Serena but that didn't mean I couldn't send her a message like an email.

'…and don't get me started on what Carlisle will say,' Alice was still ranting.

'You said I couldn't speak to Serena right?' I asked excited, my sobs forgotten.

'Yes, Blair. But you seem to forget that little fact earlier…'

'So could I at least send Serena a message that I'm ok? Supposedly she's been trying to find me for three years according to Gossip Girl. Please Alice, I won't be breaking any rules as I won't say what I am or where I live. Just one little email?' I begged Alice without embarrassment. This was too important to get self-conscious about.

Alice stared helplessly at Nessie unsure. Nessie was biting her lip looking scared.

'I don't know Blair…'

'One letter that's all I ask. I could set up an email account, send the email then delete the account straight away. Serena could never reply to me. Please, please, please,' I knew I was staring to win as Alice's golden eyes flicked with defeat.

'As long as the account is deleted then Serena wouldn't be able to find us would she?' Nessie said thinking, 'and maybe we could tell Jasper to cover our tracks just in case. He'll do anything for you Alice,'

I was beaming brightly. My plan was going to work.

Alice glared at me, 'Fine, but if this backfires it's your fault,'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you,' I shrieked throwing my arms around Alice and Nessie in a hug that could break a human's bones, 'I promise this will work,'

_~*~_

**Serena's POV**

'Blair! Blair! Blair!' I screamed. I knew that voice anywhere; Blair was here.

'Hey, watch it,' some random person yelled at me. I didn't care.

'Blair, Blair, Blair,'

'Look where you're going,' another randomer shouted as I ran into them.

'Where are you B?' I whispered defeated. Maybe Gossip Girl was right and I was going mental. But I was sure I heard her shout my name.

'Excuse me, have you seen a brunette woman…' I began but was blanked by another raincoat.

I spend the best part of the morning calling around the UES fruitfully. By the afternoon I was ready to give up when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Gingerly I took it out to be confronted with a new email. It wouldn't hurt to check, it could be my mother saying I was allowed home again:

_S, it's me B._

I gasped and nearly dropped my phone on the wet pavement. It was… Blair?

_Before you read any further you have to promise me that you won't tell another living soul that I have sent you this or that you've have had contact with me. Promise?_

_Don't come looking for me Serena. I can't ever see you again ever and I can't tell you. You probably wouldn't believe me anyways if I told the truth, I know I wouldn't if I was you. But to save you worrying I'm fine and so is Chuck. We're getting married soon and I wish you could be there to be my head bridesmaid. Always know I would have picked you for that. I'm sorry I left so suddenly three years ago; one thing I wish for every day is that I could of at least have said goodbye to you properly. _

_I love you S so much; never forget that. But you have to move on with your life. Go back to Brown and finish collage. Make amends with your mum. Find some new friends who love you for who you are. Don't sleep with horrible men who only want sex. Meet the man of your dreams. Have a truly wonderful and amazing life with no regrets. _

_Thank you for being the best friend anyone could wish for,_

_Love Blair xxx _

Blair was alive?

I yelled happily. Blair was alive! I wasn't going mental; I had heard her this morning. I clicked to reply to the email but was greeted by the message:

_This account is closed. _

Damn it. In a rage my phone slipped though my fingers and crashed to the ground. Shit.

Bending down I reached out to pick it up but I was beaten by a dark skinned hand.

'Hey that's mine,' I said huffily as I glanced up to the taker of my phone.

'I know,' laughed the most gorgeous man gazed down at me. His skin was chocolate brown while his eyes were the same shade of black as the thin wisps of hair that peeked out from under his green beanie hat, 'I was just trying to help,'

'I'm sorry. I've had a very weird day,' I said as I graciously accepted my phone.

'Why don't you share it with me? I'm an excellent listener and I know a great little coffee shop near here. What do you say?' the amazing grin was back in place.

'Great. I'm Serena,' I said cheerfully.

'My name's Savion,' the man replied linking his arm with mine. I giggled at his friendly casualness that was so different from the sexual forwardness other men made around me. It felt… nice.

'So Serena, what's made your day bizarre?' Savion asked as we walked leisurely though the crowded streets.

'Where do I begin?' I laughed as a plane flew over head disappearing into the grey clouds.

_~*~_

_Spotted: S smiling for the first time in ages._


	9. The Vampire's Tale

**Savion's POV**

Maybe I am a monster; an evil sadistic creature with no presence of humanity. I suppose that is what it must be like to the outside world, killing innocents isn't the best way to get into heaven. But if you knew my background would you feel the same way? Or are my crimes to large to be blamed on something that happened hundreds of years ago.

_~*~_

I was born in Senegambia region of West Africa in the mid 1700s. Time wasn't marked carefully then even in rich countries and the passing of time was barely documented in the wilderness of the world. My birth mother died giving birth to me and my sickly twin who died only a few hours in its poor life. As soon as I was able to walk I was sent out to the fields to work alongside several of my brothers and sisters.

It was on one of those days I was captured by slave traders and forced onto a slave ship, bound for the New World, America. I was placed in a ship with my siblings but the crowded conditions meant I never actually saw them. I was alone, surrounded my sickly adult who would be sick and piss on me without caring. Once we had docked in America I was brought for a cotton plant by an English man with more money than sense that seemed half-drunk as he surveyed the large number of slaves. I'm sure I was picked as a mistake, who wants a child on a plantation? But nether less I was brought and sentenced to work for this greedy man.

The cotton plant was dreadful and suicidal thoughts clouded my mind constantly as the years passed. Day after day after day dragged on picking the cotton buds; often at harvest time we would work for eighteen hours. Even pregnant women were forced to work until they were only days away from the birth. At night our only comfort was a wooden shack with simply uneven boards to sleep on. For the majority of my life I was crowded in a room with at least ten other people.

One of the men was Tedros, a middle-aged man with a burning passion to escape the horrible life we found ourselves in. In the dark of the night we would sit around the back of the shack and he would tell me his plans in hushed whispers. Talking inside the house was dangerous as the other slaves would turn us both in if they could gain enough from it. My dreams became filled with the hope that someday I could leave this soul-crushing life I had been forced into. Carefully we assembled our plan to getaway. The cotton plant was surrounded by a thick forest on the west side which was easily reached if you could slip by the watchful guards.

But when my escape happened it was not by Tedros' careful planning.

The summer sun had beaten down unmercifully down on my bruised and broken skin. A large fat overseer was standing a few feet away from my unclothed back flexing his whip every so often in undisguised pleasure. The muscles in my back ached and begged for me to stop my relentless work but punishment was far worse. The overseers thought nothing of whipping your back a dozen times for only a minor offence. A pair of house servants appeared and requested the overseer handing him a roll of paper. I thought nothing of this exchange until Tedros was called over from his place a few metres away from me.

'So you thought you could runaway? Did you nigger?' the English overseer sneered looking at Tedros as though he was dirt, 'though you could just leave and no-one would notice? Well let me show you what we do to deserters like you. Stop the slaves working, I want them all to see his punishment,' the last part was said to the servants.

Instantly all work creased in my area. Every eye was fixed on Tedros' body as the overseer made him an example. Every so often slaves who broke the rules were punished publicly to show the rest that the same could happen to them. The white men showed great delight in this and happily gave out the whippings. My only friend was whipped vigorously then when his weak knees gave way dragged by the house servants away; his back coating the dusty ground with scarlet red.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to the overseer and pushed him to the ground and grabbed the whip from his sweaty fat hands. My fist collided with his jaw and a loud crack echoed around the fields.

For a split second time stood still then I was running off. I would surely be killed if I stayed. Soon running footsteps chased me and I ran towards the forest, my escape route. Crashing past two guards I whacked out my fists manically, not caring who I hit. The forest inched ever closer as I bashed though my captors and finally I stumbled into the undergrowth. The dark forest ground faltered my run as I desperately tried to hear any coming enemy. Loud shouts and calls coupled with furious dog barks drove me on. I was never going back to that place again. The overseer had as good as killed Tedros, he would never heal properly from that beating. Nothing and no-one was making me go back to the plantation, I was a runaway.

Somehow I managed to find myself in Texas. I don't know how or how long it took me; starvation and thirst clouded my weak mind only leaving enough energy to keep walking on and to hide when I heard a carriage rolling down the dusty paths. Any white man that saw me would either take me as his own slave or shot me on the spot. I had risked so much to get this far and I wasn't going to be killed now. For weeks I wandered without purpose, my hope slowly fading from my dying body.

My life changed forever on a clear summer starry night. The small amount of energy I had had drained away and no food had passed my lips in several days. The cool ground was like as I crumpled waiting for death now greedily. Maybe God would have mercy on me and send an angel to greet me.

But a different type of angel found me that night.

I truly thought I had died when a pale face stared unblinkingly down at me though this angel was nothing like I had imaged. It was small and shaped like a woman with a heart-shaped face that held the brightest red eyes I had ever seen. They glowed bright crimson and looked at me hungrily as though I was food. My angel wore non-script clothes that were filthy; that shocked me, I thought Heaven was clean. The angel started muttering in some foreign tongue and sat down beside me, reaching out to place a small hand on my cheek. I yelped, never had I felt something this cold in my life. But the angel still held my face and slowly reached into as though to kiss my neck…

Three terrible and agonising days later I awoke with new eyes. I was a vampire and my creator was called Madison. She was hoping to create a new born army, a relatively new creation that had only just appeared in the South. She wanted to be the greatest vampire that had ever existed. I was the fourth she had made but I was the only one to survive over a month. Madison bit at random, usually people she found on roadsides or fields. Nothing could stop her obsession with changing humans. When other covens and armies heard of her stake in Texas they tried to over take her. Fighting happened everyday though only at night, the bright sun making us surrender in the mornings. We lost more than we won as no-one was trained and our presence became known to the feeble minds of the humans that resided near by. Though we didn't care, they were just food, what did they know.

Then the Volturi came.

It was the pitch of darkness, after midnight. I was washing my hands in a small stream near where Madison had let us planned our attack for the next night. Today was planning. Two old males had recently overtaken an area of our feeding ground and we were talking about tactics. I was apart from the main group washing my hands of dried blood. Then screams echoed across the valley, shattering the silence. Black cloaks swirled into our camp, killing anyone in their path. For the first time in my vampire life I felt scared and frightened. Running I tore away from the bloodbath terrified. Huge enormous bonfires burned behind me as I ran away again from death. Once more I was a runaway.

For decades I travelled South America learning why my coven was destroyed. The newborn wars had become too out-of-hand and the Volturi decided to step in. Anyone caught with a newborn was slaughtered. Decades turned into centuries and still I didn't return to America. My sole purpose was to keep the burning of my throat at minimal. Occasionally I would find a lone female vampire but my encounters with them were swift and brief. Immortally stretched out in front of me endlessly; mocking me with the solitude I would have to suffer for the privilege. I thought longingly of changing some pretty human girl but always stopped myself at the last moment. No-one was my real angel.

At the turn of the millennium I decided to return to America. I had heard rumours of the great USA; the most powerful country on the planet. I wanted to see it for myself. Fear plagued me as I passed though the South, on the look out for crazed newborns. But now their creators were careful, not drawing attention to their selves.

Though I was a nomad again I felt more hope. In the North I could go out in the day, something I was not used to. Humans still kept their distance when they saw me but I felt better than I had in South America. Not happy but happier.

But happiness was around the corner; it sprang up at me in the most unusual manner.

I had chosen to visit New York on a wet and cloudily day. Only recently had I become happy to be in city; mainly I stuck to small villages or towns. The scent of human blood would be so tempting but I wanted to do this. My short visit was going well until I spotted the evil sun breaking though the clouds a few hours into my trip. Quickly I found a cheap hotel and hid for nearly a week in a small and dirty room. The staff must have though I was some criminal on the run from the police as I never left. I just sat on the bed hugging my knees while glaring at my enemy that teased me brightly. Finally on the 6th day rain returned to New York. Gladly I left my prison cell and practically ran out of its confines. But now I had a different problem. Carefully I had planned my hunting so I was bloated with blood a week ago. But now my careful planning had been thrown out of the window and my eyes were pitch-black. Hurriedly I raced towards Central Park looking for a human that I could just pick off that wouldn't draw attention to myself.

That was when I found my angel at last.

There bending over to pick up her phone was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. A mass of blonde curls flowed unwieldy down her back accenting her heart-shaped face. Her ruffled clothes hugged her body tightly accenting her curves. Too fast I reached out to beat her for her phone, my hunger forgotten. I needed to, no craved to, speak to this mysterious woman.

At first she had seen annoyed at me, thinking I was taking her phone but then to my excitement she had gracious accepted my fake invitation to a café. Throughout our walk I had debated changing her; I wanted her but did she want me. Her human instincts said so, her heart was beating fast and a light blush had coated her cheeks. It was too easy to lure her away from the city with me, making up excuses about a romantic spot I wanted to take her to. By the time she had realised I was lying; it was too late for her…

_~*~_

My angel comes towards me now. Immortally suits Serena well. Now she is most definitely the most beautiful woman on the planet without a doubt. We're the most perfect couple.

But why should she and I move around constantly? Surely we should have a home and stable diet. Which is why I've decided to make my own army in North America: like the ones in the South. There should be no fighting or very little. If I play my cards right then the Volturi won't have to even know. There so broken and defeated these days anyways they'll probably not even notice.

Our only small chance of competition: the weird Cullen clan. I've never seen them however they're famous in the vampire world. Supposedly they have like ten or twelve clan members. But Serena and I can defeat them if they try and stop us…

_~*~_

**How do you like the new direction of the story? I love reading your thoughts and ideas. wishiwasalice xoxox**


	10. Tactical Planning

**Thanks to R2-D2106 for your help and support :). This is a mainly filler chapter for the forth coming events.**

_

* * *

_

_Gossip Girl here. Do you know what day it is Upper East Siders? It's the anniversary of the day S disappeared off the face of the earth, well at least Manhattan. Five years have gone and past and rumour and scandal have still continued but without our much-loved martyr S. Maybe there's some weird disappearing cult that's snatching all our favourites, first B & C then S. Who will be next? I'm betting on N, rumour has it that little J is pregnant and he's the father. You know you love me, xoxo_

_~*~_

**Chuck's POV**

'I can't believe I have to go though high school again,' Blair moaned as we exited my Aston Martin.

'Try twenty times Blair,' Emmett laughed from where he was parking his Jeep in the family garage.

My lover's face was pure frighten as she though about that remark.

'Twenty?'

'Don't listen to Emmett,' Alice said soothingly as she exited the Porsche, 'I know it's a nightmare but at least we get to stay in one place and not move around everywhere,'

'I know, but twenty times,' Blair still seemed in shocked.

'I know let's play a game,' Alice beamed, 'we'll see which girl we can help most with fashion advice,'

'I know, some of them were wearing hideous things,' instantly Blair was cheered up, 'seriously do they think they're prostitutes?'

I laughed at my wife as I followed her up the garage stairs to the main house. We had recently located to Westfir, Oregon and despite not living in a major city I had slowly began to like the country life. We had moved to Westfir to begin our lives as high school students which I didn't partially like but living in one place was better than running though forests and fields everyday, Italian loafers are very expensive. The Cullens house was huge apparently like the one they had in a place called Forks in Washington. Their cover story was the same as the one in New York but now I was Emmett's twin brother and Blair was Bella and Nessie's triplet. Humans must think that Carlisle and Esme have a fetish about adopting multiple birth teenagers.

After mine and Blair's wedding we had left the Cullens for a year to travel the world. Nessie and Jacob met up with us in Asia on their second honeymoon while we journeyed with Emmett and Rose on their twenty-sixth honeymoon in Africa. I preferred when it was just myself and Blair as Emmett and Jake often found moments to embarrassed me in front of my new wife. Their favourite incident was when Emmett nearly pushed me into a waiting hippo's mouth. I was staring at Blair in a black bikini and Emmett took advantage of my distraction to try and shove me in.

On our return to America Blair was determined to attend collage and with countless arguments, numerous doors slammed and one pair of puppy dog eyes Carlisle caved in and pulled some strings and managed to get her into Princeton mid-year under a false name. Originally Blair was annoyed that it wasn't Yale and spent the best part of a month wandering around the house in a Yale sweater to show her irritation at this. But as Carlisle told her past students from Constance and St. Jude's attended the other Ivy League collages, only Princeton was free of late high school students from New York. For at least another few decades we would have to be careful in case we met someone from our past. I managed to convince her that in fifty years time I would go with her to Yale to study. Though knowing our luck a past Constance or St. Jude's student would be a Professor there.

Walking into the lounge area I collapsed in my favourite chair that I had managed to get as my own. The rest of the Cullens gathered around me on the sofas or went upstairs. Emmett was trying to convince me to try his new improved X-Box game that he had remastered for vampires.

'Come upstairs with me,' Blair whispered coyly in my ear as I was about to give in to Emmett's demands.

I pulled myself out of the chair. Whenever Blair speaks like that I follow her like a magnet regardless of what I'm doing. Like a puppy dog I followed her to our bedroom.

Our bedroom was huge, bigger than any room I had had in New York. The walls were white but my personality was in the purple cushions that were pile on the king-size bed. Glass covered the wall behind the bed while opposite was Blair's massive walk-in wardrobe. Supposedly it was both of ours but my clothes only took up a small quarter of the space while Blair's spilled everywhere. At the moment Alice and Blair were trying to convince Esme that a bathroom on the second floor was pointless as only Nessie and Jacob used it and their room was on the third floor. Needless to say Esme wasn't buying the story.

'Do you know what's special about Saturday?' Blair asked coyly from the walk-in closet.

'Umm… it's the weekend,'

'Is that all you can think of?' Blair appeared in the doorway a defiant scowl on her face.

'Yeah. Is there something special I should know about?' I asked hoping she would take the bait.

Narrow eyes were the only reaction from my non-script answer. Glaring angrily at me Blair stormed out of the room, slapping the door in her wake. A few minutes later I heard the sound of Alice's Porsche tearing out of the driveway probably with Blair behind the wheel.

I stretched back on the bed. Hopefully despite her anger Blair will like my surprise. I just have to play dumb for a couple more days.

'Someone's in trouble,' Emmett bounded into my room and sank down in the middle of the bed.

'Don't worry, I have it all under control,' I replied smirking.

'Sure about that bro? She looked pretty mad,'

'I told you, it's under control,' I repeated testily.

'Just trying to help; don't bite me. So why was she mad?' Emmett leaned forward.

'None of your business,'

'There's no point keeping secrets in this household,' Jasper said as he appeared at the door, 'thought you would know this by now,'

'This is a private room,' I darkly muttered at Jasper who had decided to sit on my bed.

'No privacy in the Cullen family, Chuck,' Emmett laughed.

'Why don't we just invite Edward and Jacob up here and have everyone,'

'You said my name?' Edward's bronze head emerged from the corridor.

I glared at him. Great, practically everyone was here.

'So Chuck, why did Blair just stomp out of the house dragging all our wives with her? I think you owe me an answer,' Emmett leaned in once more so he was only inches from my face.

'I don't owe you anything,' I muttered angrily trying and failing to push his huge body away from me.

'I believe you do. Rose and me were getting started to…'

'Emmett, will you stop with ghastly images, they're making me feel sick,' Edward spat rubbing his forehead.

'FYI you can't be sick moron and I never said you could look in my head,'

'Yes but…'

'Will you two shut up,' Jasper semi-yelled, 'Chuck just say what it was so I can get away from these two,'

'I was going to surprise Blair because it's our fifth year wedding anniversary in three days. That's all,'

'Seriously? God, I thought you had come out that you were gay or something,' Emmett grumbled.

'Why would you think that?' I asked offended.

'Dude, have you seen your fashion choices?'

I gaped at him.

'Don't look at me like that; we've all thought it,'

'Do you know that a fifth wedding anniversary is called wood? Like you know fifty is gold, well fifth is wood,' Jacob randomly chipped in, completely off-topic.

'Thanks Jake,' I muttered frowning, 'I'm sure that will come in use somehow… one day… maybe,'

'God, you stink and burst out with random-ass facts. Why the hell are you in our family?' Emmett wondered while chucking a pillow at Jake's head.

'Guys as much as I love you,' _which is seriously not a lot at the moment_, 'bugger off. I need some peace,' I said as I dodged a flying cushion.

'Fine, rematch in the lounge, pup,' Emmett whacked Jake straight in the face.

'You're on bloodsucker,' Jake bounded down the stairs.

'I guess we should try and calm them down if Carlisle and Esme want a house when they get back from their week away,' Edward said to Jasper as they went to sort of the fight.

I laughed as the sounds of the pillow fight carried on downstairs but now Jasper had decided to join in. Edward was fighting a losing battle to try and stop it. My laptop beamed to life and I Googled the McDonald Theatre in Eugene to check details for my plan. For weeks I had drawn a blank what to do for mine and Blair's anniversary; this was Blair, she didn't do things by halves. But by chance as I was reading the local newspaper I had spied that a symphony orchestra was playing at the McDonald Theatre close by. Blair adored classical music but although sitting inside was out, we were playing high school freshmen, I doubt many would go to this event; I was taking her up to the roof of the building to witness the concert. The glass roof gave perfect insight inside and sound but I doubted anyone would look upwards. Hopefully she'll love it or I was doomed. Blair took anniversaries seriously.

My mind wandered back to our wedding day….

_~*~_

'_Alice let me see her,' I shouted for the hundredth time at the pixie. _

'_No, Chuck. I told you its bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day,' Alice replied smugly standing in front of the door to Blair, blocking my path with her stick arms. _

'_But I haven't seen her since you got back from your hen weekend which was five days ago. I think I'm perfectly acceptable to see my soon-to-be wife,' I moved to the right but Alice blocked me. _

'_Won't work. You won't get pass me so just go and wait outside for her. You're not going to see her until she's walking down that aisle,' the smugness was back. _

'_You're so annoying,' I muttered angrily stomping away from Blair's hideout. _

'_You'll thank me in a hundred years,' Alice called._

_The Denali's house blurred around me as I ran quickly outside into the deep Alaskan snow. In the mid-distance the wedding preparations were being finished off; Esme was pointing out directions for Emmett and Jasper to place the wedding arc. Sudden fear gripped me; what if Blair was having doubts? Since the girls had arrived back five days ago I had only seen Blair very briefly to say hello and then she was gone, locked up in Alice and Jasper's room, supposedly getting ready for the wedding. But come on, who takes five days, 120 hours, 7200 minutes, 432000 seconds, getting ready for a wedding? No-one… except apparently my soon-to-be wife. She was hiding something from me and with each passing moment I knew it was big. _

'_Chuck calm down. You're thoughts are killing me,' Edward said strolling up to me with Emmett and Jasper in tow. _

'_Can't you read what's happening in there? Has Blair had second doubts?' I tried to make my voice sound carefree but judging by Jasper's worried look my feelings were starting to seep through. _

'_I would but Bella has her shield around them and herself. I can't read Alice, Nessie or Blair's mind at all,' Edward's frown became more pronounced as he struggled to find a way though Bella's shield. _

'_Dude, it must be serious if Bella's blocking you,' Emmett said, 'I'll see if I can get anything out of Rose,' Rosalie was chatting to Tanya by the over sized flower arrangements that were at least ten feet tall. I didn't have the heart to rein Esme in and Blair would like it but I didn't understand the need for flowers that tall. _

'_Without the graphic detail,' Edward snarled at his retreating brother's back. _

_Emmett just winked and threw Rosalie over his shoulder and ran off towards the snow covered hills. _

'_They're going to miss the wedding aren't they?' I asked._

'_Yep,' was Jasper's only reply. _

'_Should I be worried?'_

'_They've had enough practice to not disrupt the ceremony,' Jasper smirked. _

'_Jasper,' Edward hissed, his eyes focused deeply on the Denali's house. _

'_What? It's the truth,' _

'_Come on, let's get you to the alter. We'll find out what the girls are up to soon enough,' Edward huffed. _

'_You're really annoyed you can't hear them aren't you?' I asked as we walked though the knee deep snow. _

'_It's like you losing your sight or hearing. I feel like I've lost a sense,' Edward said as we walked up the make-shift church._

_I took my position at the top of the aisle; Edward was my best man while Carlisle was the priest. Rosalie was back from her 'talk' with Emmett and was sitting in front of a white Grand piano ready to play Pachelbel's Canon in D. The rest of the Cullens and Denalis gracefully sat down in lavish white chairs that blended in with the snowy surroundings. Alice and Nessie strolled down the aisle leaving a trail of dark purple petals in their wake. Then it was time for Blair to make her grand entrance. My dead heart ached to see her after day of missing the sight of her gorgeous face. _

_And there was Blair, my beautiful Blair, my wife…_

_Wearing a dress that could only be found in New York…_

_~*~_

'Chuck!'

I snapped out of my day dream to find myself staring at my angel; a very beautiful angel that was pretending to be cross.

'I honestly thought you were the first vampire to ever fall asleep,' a small smile played on her face as she gazed down at me. Gingerly she sat down next to me, her hand slowly rubbing up and down my thigh.

'I'm Chuck Bass, petty vampire restrictions don't amply to me,' I murmured against her neck. The hand creped up higher on my thigh.

'Blair,'

'Sorry,' but she was smirking, 'what were you thinking about?'

'Our wedding day. I had just got to the bit when you were beginning to walk down the aisle,'

'Can you remember Carlisle's face? That's the only time I've ever seen him shout,'

'Blair, that's was the only time Edward's seen him yell,'

'He was pretty scary wasn't he?' Blair giggled into my hair.

'Please don't disobey him again; I thought he was going to kill you,'

'It's Carlisle. He would never hurt me,'

I raised an eyebrow.

'Well, hopefully not,' Blair giggled, 'so remembered what's happening on Saturday?'

'Saturday… hmm… not sure. Think I might go to the football game with Emmett and Jasper. Should be fun huh?' I dodged the hand that tried to smack my thigh.

'You're a nightmare. Why do I love you?'

'Because I'm devilishly sexy. Because I'm strikingly handsome. Because I'm Chuck Bass,' I growled playfully, kissing her face.

'No, I don't think it any of those reasons,' Blair laughed.

'Tease,'

'If you say so,' Blair giggled, 'but if Saturday isn't amazing, I'm never having sex with you again. Ever,'

And with that she stalked out of the room wriggling her ass as she went.

_~*~_

**Savion's POV**

Night fell on the sleeping city of Eugene as Serena and I slowly made our way along the back street's roofs. The midnight sky offered us covered from the shouts and calls of drunken humans that staggered out of pubs and clubs below us. Serena stayed close to my skin as we passed above another gaggle of men that stunk profoundly. Alcohol distorts the smell of blood making humans seem less appetising than wood; if you want to stay alive as a human around vampires be permanently drunk.

'I'm so thirsty,' Serena muttered hungrily standing directly at a balding middle age man that was feeling up a blonde hooker unaware of his predator audience.

'Just a little bit long, my sweet. He'll taste awful anyways,' I murmured back, soothing circles on her back and pressing her head into my chest.

Serena losing her control here was something I want to avoid at all costs. Though these men were out of their minds, a sober human could be anywhere in this immediate area. Having a mass murder before we had even got any soldiers wasn't in my plans.

The drunken cat-calls and whistles faded into the distance as jumped over the vast awry of buildings. My intended targets weren't the men that staggered out of clubs but the ones that stalked the alleys looking for wasted women to take advantage of. My intentions weren't pure, I didn't care less about these women but from experience these creatures never looked upwards into their thrill of finding their own prey. It was simple pickings and often a price of two-for-one. Tonight was one of those nights.

The sounds of a couple moaning caught my ears. I smirked while Serena giggled softly. Too easy to be true.

'Ready,' I whispered taking her hand.

She nodded her beautiful head then jumped down on our unsuspecting victims….

_~*~_

'Are you full my angel?' I whispered an hour later.

My angel nodded smiling coyly. The bodies of our victims were hidden in a deserted basement of a warehouse that stood derelict. Covering my tracks had become second-nature during my immortal life, no need to alert the Volturi of my presence.

Before travelling north Serena and I had lived in the remote countryside of Argentina. The sun had suit Serena perfectly, nearby was a beach which she adored to swim in. But the downside was the measly food that was lacking in our distance from human populations. Often we would travel for days to find some human to satisfy our raging thirsts. That fact was why we had journeyed to the USA but my unusually quiet companion seemed withdrawn as we ran back to the sheltered wood where we wait for the nightfall every day. Hiding was not one of Serena's strong points she preferred being in the spotlight and having everyone notice her.

'Angel, what's up?' I asked as we entered the forest.

Serena didn't answer apart from nearly kicking a pine cone in my face.

'Serena, answer me,' I grabbed hold of her arm.

'When are you going to find people to change? I'm thinking you brought me up here for nothing,' Serena turned on me angrily.

'Darling it's not like that,' I tried to explain.

'I liked our home in Argentina, the waterfall, the easy food, the climate. Why did we come up here? For your love of power? Or…' I cut off her by crushing my lips against hers.

'I want what's best for you, for both of us. In Argentina we had to travel miles for petty scraps of food. But with an army we wouldn't have to do that. We'd be the king and queen of this area, having our pick instead of taking the leftovers. Please Serena have faith in me,' I practically begged my angel to stay.

Serena surveyed me for what seemed like hours.

'Fine but if it doesn't work out I want to go home,' she comprised.

'Deal sweetheart. Anything for you,' I said in relief.

'When will we begin? I'm tired of waiting around,' she glared at me.

'Saturday, Saturday night I promise. There's a concert on so there'll be plenty of humans to choose from,'

'Fine, Saturday it is,'

* * *

**What did you think? Next chapter Blair and Serena meet for the first time since Serena became a vampire :)**


End file.
